Detrás de Cámara
by KuramaStudio
Summary: Los personajes de la serié Naruto son actores que han trabajado juntos desde niños en la serié. A medida que pasa el tiempo nació un amor correspondido entre Sasuke y Hinata, tendrán muchos obstáculos por ser unas estrellas de televisión ¿Amor o la serié de tú vida? Todo esto detrás de cámara ¡Preparados y acción!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.

Capítulo 01

* * *

Hiashi condujo por la ciudad de Tokio hasta las afueras, entrando a la propiedad de Kurama Studios, junto con sus dos hijos, Neji y Hinata Hyūga. Se dirigían a un set de grabación recientemente construido para producir una serie, que reventaría los rankings y se volvería mundialmente famosa.

El auto se detuvó en una cabina donde estaba un guardia, el cual pidió sus identificaciones, una vez que él hombre confirmó todo los dejó pasar.

Las grandes rejas de metal se abrieron, una larga carretera se alzaba ante ellos, hasta que se vieron las primeras estructuras, Hiashi detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento del set número siete.

—Muy bien Neji, sabes que debes cuidar de Hinata, haré mi audición y volveremos —dijo Hiashi viendo a su hijo mayor por el retrovisor.

—Sí, padre.

Neji ayudó a su hermana menor a desabrocharse el cinturón, Hinata agradeció con una sonrisa y se bajó del auto, sus pies crujieron al pisar la nieve, la pequeña se estremeció un poco por el frío, ambos hermanos siguieron al adulto dentro de la instalación.

—No quiero que se separen —el hombre habló firme.

Ambos niños asintieron, para su edad eran bastante tranquilos y obedientes. Al entrar al edifico pudieron notar el radical cambio de temperatura, dejando su abrigos en la entrada la familia se adentró al edifico, mientras más se acercaban más se podían escuchar las conversaciones de múltiples personas.

Al llegar a un espacio abierto pudieron notar la gran cantidad de niños, de la misma edad de Neji y Hinata, aunque la cantidad de niñas superaba a la de los niños.

—Siéntense aquí y no se muevan —Hiashi señaló unas sillas vacías.

Su padre se perdió en un pasillo hacia la zona de inscripción, mientras los niños se quedaron sentado donde su padre había indicado.

—Hinata, no debes fingir estar tranquila, puedes tomar mi mano —pronunció el pequeño castaño.

La pequeña sonrió de alivió y tomó la mano de su hermano mayor, sintiéndose más segura Hinata observó a su entorno, su vista se dirigió a unos niños que ya parecía haber hecho las pruebas. Por supuesto el que más llamaba la atención era un niño de cabello rubio, unos expresivos ojos azules y unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas.

Pero otro niño llamó más su atención. Dicho niño estaba de pie, al lado de los que supuso que serían sus padres. Tenía el cabello negro, unos grandes y expresivos ojos negros, ambas contrastaban con su piel pálida y endurecían sus gestos; esto último también se debía a que se mantenía serio y como si odiase a todo el mundo. En cuanto el niño pareció sentir la mirada de la pequeña sobre él, la miró y pudo notar el sonrojó que se formó en sus mejillas al ser descubierta, pero aún así no apartó la mirada del niño hasta que fue llamado por un hombre, Hinata supuso que era su padre.

Mientras esperaba Hinata veía las audiciones de algunos niños, después de un tiempo pudo ver al niño de cabello negro hacer su actuación con el niño rubio, pero por el ruido del estudio no escuchó bien el nombre de ninguno de ellos.

—Lo hicieron muy bien pequeños.

Como eran las últimas audiciones el director se encamino a la sala donde estaban todos los niños y claro Hinata con Neji, el hombre miro a ambos niños.

— ¿Ustedes no venían a la audición? —preguntó el mayor a ambos menores, la pequeña se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—Disculpe, nosotros somos hijos de uno de los actores que vino hacer la audición. Nos dijeron que podíamos quedarnos aquí —habló el castaño seguro de su palabras.

El director quedó encantado con los ojos de los pequeños miró hacia el frente y sonrió.

—Entiendo —el director se apartó y se dirigió a donde estaban la mayoría de los niños—. Niños dentro de poco les comunicaremos a sus padres quienes fueron aceptados, hasta entonces esperen aquí.

Todos los niños gritaron un enorme sí, con una sonrisa el director salió para ver las otras audiciones.

—Hinata iré al baño, quédate aquí ¿Sí?

—Sí, lo hare.

La pequeña habló por primera vez, su voz era tan dulce, mientras su hermano salió y ella miró hacía al frente topándose con la mirada de una niña de ojos verdes que estaba junto a otra rubia, ambas platicaban eufóricamente. Más niños se acercaron poco a poco al centro donde se estaba instalando una mesa.

—Bueno niños, les dejaremos un buffet aquí para ustedes, disfrútenlo —habló una castaña con lo que parecía ser un micrófono postrado en su blusa, la mujer anotó unas cosa en una tableta y caminó hasta la puerta que estaba a unos pasos de donde Hinata estaba sentada—. Cariño el buffet es para todos, no seas tímida.

La mujer le dijo amablemente, la pequeña la miró algo nerviosa, al final Hinata se levantó algo insegura, caminó hacia la gran mesa incorporándose rápidamente al grupo de niños y niñas, que con cada paso que daba parecía ser más grande. Tomó un pequeño jugó de naranja de la mesa.

—Hola —escuchó de repente Hinata.

—H-Hola —le contestó al chico castaño que estaba detrás de ella.

— ¿Tu no hiciste la audición? —preguntó el niño con una sonrisa—. Yo la hice, y con el mejor compañero del mundo.

El niño dio un silbido y un pequeño cachorro blanco llegó corriendo a sus pies. El perrito jugueteó un poco entre los pies del niño castaño para después acercarse a Hinata.

—Es adorable —dijo con una sonrisa rascándolo detrás de las orejas.

El cachorro se acercó a la mesa, de un salto tomó un pan de ajonjolí y salió corriendo.

— ¡NO! —fue lo último que Hinata escuchó antes de ver al chico salir corriendo detrás del perro.

No pudo reprimir una risita.

—Será divertido tenerlos de compañeros ¿No? —comentó una voz de una niña.

—Eso creo —respondió la chica rubia que había divisado antes.

—Ho-Hola soy… Hinata —se presentó.

—Yo soy Ino —dijo la chica con voz agradable—. Estoy emocionada, quiero que me llamen para saber si quede o no.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder se acercó la chica peli-rosa de ojos verdes que también ya había visto.

— ¡Ino, te terminaste el postre de mi plato! —dijo aquella chica con cara malhumorada.

Ino se reía nerviosamente pero después colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de la peli-rosa.

—Ya, ya —dijo sonriendo—. Te conseguiré uno nuevo, lo prometo.

—Pff… —fue el sonido que hizo la oji-verde.

—Oye mira ella es Hinata —presentó Ino.

— ¿Ah? ¿Hinata? —preguntó viéndola.

—Un gusto… —dijo Hinata en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

Un momento después entró un grupo de meseros con nuevos bocadillos que tenían pinta de estar muy apetitosos.

—Es mi oportunidad —dijo Ino—. Tomaré el que te debo Sakura —dijo guiñándole el ojo y yendo hacía la mesa.

Sakura vio a Hinata un momento sin saber bien qué decir.

— ¿Vienes? —preguntó señalando la mesa.

La niña de ojos perla no dijo nada pero dio una sonrisa de aceptación. Ambas caminaron hacía las mesas nuevas pero Sakura se separó rápidamente de ella cuando otro grupo de chicos la llamó.

Viéndose sola de nuevo caminó más cerca de la zona de los nuevos postres, vio como un par de jovencitos tomaron un muffin de chocolate al mismo tiempo, el último con fresa encima al parecer, uno de ellos era alto y de ojos oscuros y el cabello recogido parecido a una piña y el otro era más bajito, aunque quizás como era más robusto esto le acortaba la estatura, el más alto se encogió de hombros y le otorgó el muffin al otro chico. Después ambos se fueron junto a otro grupo más grande donde logró ver a Sakura, Ino, el chico del perro y aquel chico rubio que iba a ser el protagonista.

Casi del otro lado de la sala vio al jovencito de ojos negros que divisó al llegar, este charlaba con la que parecía ser su madre, un momento después ella se alejó haciéndole una señal alentándolo a ir a las mesas.

La pequeña hizo como que no había estado observando durante todo ese pequeño momento familiar. Estaba decidiendo aún sobre qué coger del estante de los postres cuando un niño o niña se puso a su lado, cuando se giró un poco lo vio a él por lo que miró hacia el suelo y cogió una manzana, pero se le resbaló de la mano. Al ir a cogerla su mano y la del niño se encontraron y por primera vez tan de cerca los ojos del niño y de la niña conectaron, perla con negro.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio viéndose fijamente el uno del otro, hasta que un fuerte ruido se escuchó. Hinata salió de su ensoñación y se levantó, el niño tomó la manzana y se la extendió.

—Gra-Gracias, eh… Mmmm.

—Sasuke —dijo el niño presentándose a la vez que le daba la pequeña fruta.

—Mi nombre es Hinata —ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Hmp.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados creando un silencio incomodo, Hinata se congeló al oír la voz de su hermano llamándola, rápidamente volvió con él, de seguro Neji estaría molesto con ella por no quedarse en la silla.

— ¡Hinata! te dije que no te moviera.

—Lo siento Neji-niisan. Fui por un vaso de jugo eso es todo.

El castaño miró algo serio al chico que estaba anteriormente con su hermana. Lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que en su rango de visión se interpuso el director.

—Niños, síganme por favor.

Hinata y Neji no se movieron de su sitio hasta que su padre llegó y asistió con la cabeza, con la confirmación de su progenitor los hermanos siguieron al director, llegaron a una oficina algo desordenada, Hiashi se sentó en una de las dos sillas en frente del escritorio, Neji se sentó en la otra y Hinata fue sentada en el regazo de su padre.

Una vez el director se sentó en su asiento habló: Les explicare que de que se tratara está historia, el protagonista es un ninja adolescente que tiene encerrado en su interior al Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas. Doce años antes del inicio de la serie, el Nueve Colas atacó a Konohagakure, matando a muchas personas. Como consecuencia, el líder de la aldea (el Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato) sacrificó su vida utilizando el Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte para sellarlo dentro de Naruto cuando era un recién nacido, con lo que esperaba detener la masacre. Por ello, Naruto fue víctima de maltratos por quienes lo consideraban como el propio Kyūbi. A manera de solución, el Tercer Hokage (quien tuvo que reasumir el mandó luego del sacrificio del Cuarto Hokage) publicó un decreto donde prohibía a cualquiera la mención sobre el ataque del Kyūbi, y quien lo hiciera sería severamente castigado. Doce años más tarde, Naruto se gradúa de la Academia Ninja usando su Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombras, proveniente del pergamino prohibido de la aldea, el cual había robado tras ser engañado por el ninja renegado Mizuki. Durante el encuentro entre Iruka, Mizuki y Naruto, este último se entera de que él era el recipiente contenedor del Kyūbi, y que había alguien que lo estimaba y lo reconocía moralmente como una persona, el cual era Iruka.

El hombre le explicó cómo sería la serie, cuando término, miró a los chicos cruzándose de brazos.

—Al verlos a ustedes, y sus ojos realmente me dieron una gran idea. Pequeña, quiero que tú seas parte de este set junto a tu padre y tu hermano... necesitó que ustedes sean parte de esta serie, quiero que sean los primeros en ser confirmados como actores —El director prácticamente brincaba de emoción.

—Realmente no estoy seguro —Habló Hiashi—. Hinata ni Neji han actuado nunca y…

—Tonterías… la práctica hace al maestro. Pero si tanto insistes mandare a escribir un pequeño libreto para que Hinata y Neji lo aprendan y hagan una audición... Pero para mí ustedes ya están contratados.

**/Salto de escena/**

Al siguiente día Hiashi Hyūga tenía en sus manos un libreto para que lo memorizaran sus hijos, las líneas eran cortas y sencillas, él sabía que Neji podría hacerlo muy bien, pero la personalidad tímida de Hinata tal vez le jugara en contra.

Con tres días para la audición Hiashi se encargó que ambos niños memorizaran las líneas, él estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho con los resultados.

Ese día era la audición de ambos hermanos y Hinata estaba bastante nerviosa, no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos desde que despertó en la mañana.

—Hinata, di tus líneas de nuevo —pidió amablemente su padre, viéndola a través del retrovisor.

—Sí, pa-papá —Hinata nerviosa, cerró los ojos y tomó aire—. Tu… tu pu-puedes Na-Naruto-kun —la pequeña abrió los ojos y desvío la mirada hacia un lado, a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos—. Yo… yo sé que puedes —la pequeña levantó su rostro mostrando un pequeño rubor.

— ¡Bien hecho Hinata! —felicitó Neji al lado de ella.

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza con la vista fija en la carretera— Hinata, lo hiciste bien.

—Gracias, papá, Neji-niisan —Hinata sonrió feliz.

Hinata se giró para ver por la ventana y sonrió al ver la nieve caer, toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de blanco y decorada con cientos de luces brillantes.

—Papá, después de la audición ¿Puedo jugar con la nieve?

—Mmmm si hay tiempo, sí.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a Kurama Studios, ese día no había tantos niños como la primera vez, y esta vez había más niños que niñas. Hinata apretó fuertemente la mano de su hermano.

—Todo estará bien Hinata —susurró Neji.

En ese momento la pequeña pelinegra fue llamada por una joven, suspiró por última vez antes de entrar a escena, soltó la mano de Neji y miró a su padre, quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa haciéndola sentir más confiada.

—Bien Hinata —Habló el director de la serie Kishimoto—. Ya sabes las escenas, la primera es cuando Naruto está en una pelea, todos sus amigos lo animan a seguir, bien te escuchamos. ¡Acción! —el director miraba a la joven niña.

— ¡Tu... Tu pu-puedes Naruto-kun! Yo... Yo sé que puedes —Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

—Bien, ahora la siguiente escena. Ésta la harás con la ayuda de Naruto nuestro protagonista —informó Kishimoto desde la mesa donde estaba sentado junto con otras personas.

— ¿¡Protagonista!? —Hinata habló sorprendida.

—Así es, el chico rápidamente consiguió el papel —el director sonrió señalando a dicho niño.

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida de que el niño rubio de las marquitas peculiares fuera el protagonista.

—Mucho gusto, me llamó Naruto —se presentó el pequeño con una brillante sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío, será un placer hacer la audición contigo —la niña hizo una pequeña reverencia siendo correspondida torpemente por Naruto.

— ¡Comiencen!

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto.

—Na-Naruto-kun —Hinata rápidamente retrocedió unos pasos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? La… La competencia ya va a comenzar.

—Yo… Solo viene a visitar este campo de entrenamiento —dijo con melancolía Naruto—. Este lugar fue donde me convertí en genin.

—Pe-Pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¡Por nada! —dijo apresuradamente—. No tengo una razón, no importa.

Hinata bajó la cabeza— Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Oye Hinata… Neji, Neji es fuerte ¿Verdad? —ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste—. Bien.

Naruto agachó su cabeza.

—Pe-Pero tú podrás ganarle Naruto-kun.

—Tienes razón también soy fuerte —Naruto comenzó a reírse.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— Sé que puedes ganar Naruto-kun. Re-Recuerdas ese día, el que me animaste, sentí que obtuve la fuerza que jamás había tenido… Cuando acabaron las preliminares, me… me sentí mejor conmigo misma. Ante todos pareciera que no cambie en lo absoluto, pero me sentí diferente, ahora soy una mejor persona y he estado pensado que eso te lo debo a ti, Naruto-kun.

—Ese movimiento de manos… La niña está nerviosa pero eso es exactamente lo que imagine para el personaje de Hyūga Hinata —habló en voz baja Kishimoto sólo para que sus compañeros lo oyeran.

—Tiene razón —concordó la mujer a su derecha—. Y ese sonrojó que tiene la hace ver adorable… ¿Me preguntó si lo controla? O solo se sonroja por ser el centro de atención.

—Si lo controla o no, no importa. Ella nació para este papel.

Los niños terminaron sus líneas haciendo que los adultos presentes aplaudieran.

— ¡Felicidades Hinata! —dijo Kishimoto—. ¡Definitivamente el papel de Hyūga Hinata es tuyo!

Hinata dejó salir una radiante sonrisa haciéndola ver adorable.

Dos segundos después se encontró de nuevo con su padre el cual la abrazó y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Neji también la abrazo y la alabó.

—Ahora, sólo queda esperar mi audición, será en unos minutos —dijo Neji.

—Se-Seguro que lo harás muy bien Neji-niisan.

El castaño asistió, en ese momento Neji fue llamado por el director, Hinata se apartó un poco, se recostó en una pared hasta una fría brisa helada la roso causándole escalofrío.

Se giró y vio una puerta que llevaba al exterior, donde se podía ver a los copos de nieves caer, en ese momento la pequeña recordó que su padre le habían dado el permiso de jugar con la nieve una vez hubiera finalizado su audición.

Hinata aún con su sonrisa corrió a donde su padre para avisarle que jugaría en la nieve. Después de que el adulto abrigara a su hija con chaqueta, guantes, orejeras y un pequeño gorro, la pequeña tuvo libertad de ir a jugar.

Cuando la pequeña cruzó la puerta chocó contra alguien haciendo que se callera.

—Auch.

—Deberías ver por dónde vas.

Hinata se estremeció y subió su rostro, mostrando sus lágrimas sin derramar, la persona con la que había chocado era Sasuke el niño de la otra vez, él al verla a punto de llorar entro en pánico.

— ¡No llores! Ven toma mi mano —él extendió la mano, Hinata tímidamente la sujeto. Una vez ella estuvo de pie bajo la cabeza—. Mira jugare contigo, así que no llores.

Hinata se animó un poco ante la palabra jugar.

—Hagamos un muñeco de nieves… ¿Quieres?

—Hai.

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a jugar con la nieve, poco a poco ambos fueron formando una pequeña bola de nieve el cual sería la base de su muñeco, esta bola fue creciendo hasta hacerse lo suficientemente grande como para no poder ser movida por ninguno de los dos.

Ambos pequeños hicieron lo mismo pero ahora formando una bola mediana que el niño levantó para ponerla encima de la grande, mientras la Hyūga buscaba algo para hacerle una cara al muñeco de nieve.

Al encontrar un par de ramitas formaron su muñeco, la pequeña sonrió con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas, mientras el niño de cabellera azabache lo miraba orgulloso.

—Que-Quedo muy bonito ¿No crees? —habló la oji-perla con un bello brillo en sus ojos, el niño la miró observando lo bonitos que eran sus ojos sintiéndose caliente de la cara desvío su mirar.

—Sí, quedó bien —sus nombres fueron llamados por sus respectivos padres, ambos corrieron hacia ellos, quienes muy sonrientes los llevaron adentro del estudio.

—Hola, el director Kishimoto-san quiere ver a los seleccionados para el rodaje, por favor síganme y los demás. Muchas gracias por venir lamentamos que no hayan sido seleccionados pero esperamos contar con ustedes cómo extras.

Las personas que serían los seleccionados siguieron a la joven quien les pidió de favor que esperarán, un hombre de tez blanca y cabello castaño los miraba y comenzó a hablar.

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo, sé que muchos no se esperaban el ser seleccionados pero hicieron un gran trabajo. Para mí será un placer y un honor trabajar con ustedes en la serie Naruto —hizo una leve reverencia al igual que todas las personas presentes—. Hagamos un buen trabajo y esforcémonos.

—¡Así será Kishimoto-san!

Los azabaches se miraron y la pequeña le mostró una sonrisa mientras que el pequeño le devolvió el gestó.

Todo estaba por iniciar.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

A continuación los usuarios que colaboraron con la escritura del capítulo:

**SaraDragonil1**

**uchiha_kaede_18**

**soledad123-1**

**hinatasarada**

**VegettoXenoSSJ4**

**Shooky_Uchiha**

**provide3**

**hinatacuter**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.

Capítulo 02

* * *

—Sasuke, despierta —susurró una voz a lo lejos—. Cariño, es hora de levantarse.

Los párpados del pequeño se fueron abriendo lentamente. En su visión aparición una silueta borrosa, con un bostezó Sasuke se frotó los ojos con una mano.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo Uchiha Mikoto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

—Buenos días, mamá —Las pálidas mejillas del menor se tornaron en un suave sonrojó.

—Es hora que te levantes.

—Sí.

Mikoto maternalmente acarició la cabeza de su hijo antes de salir de la habitación para seguir preparando el desayuno.

Con un bostezo Sasuke se levantó de la cama, caminó descalzo por su cuarto hasta llegar al cuarto baño donde lavó sus dientes y posteriormente se dio un baño. Una vez despierto el niño volvió a su habitación para vestirse, al entrar pudo encontrar una muda de ropa perfectamente doblada así como las sábanas de su cama.

Una vez vestido bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cocina, en su caminata podía sentir el aroma en el aire del desayuno que estaba preparando su madre.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Sasuke a su familia.

En uno de los extremos de la mesa estaba su padre leyendo el periódico, él le devolvió el saludo distraídamente sin dejar de leer. Sentado a izquierda del adulto estaba el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, el cual le saludó con una amable sonrisa.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Itachi, una vez Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, Nii-san.

—El desayuno está listo —avisó Mikoto comenzado a colocar la comida en la mesa—. ¡Fugaku! ¡O lees o comes! ¡Decídete!

Sasuke sonrió un poco ante el regaño de su madre hacía su padre, tomando sus cubiertos comenzó a comer el delicioso desayuno que había preparado su progenitora. El desayuno era animado, con los comentarios al azar de su madre, alguna que otra queja de su padre y uno que otro comentario de su hermano.

Una vez había finalizado el desayuno su madre se había encargado que todos se abrigaran bien, dado que, afuera estaba nevando.

Sasuke no entendía porque debía colocarse toda esa ropa encima, si iban a viajar en auto, pero a pesar de sus quejas su madre no se dejó ganar.

Una vez en el auto el Uchiha menor se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla de auto, sus ojos cual carbón brillaban al ver los adornos y decoración debido a la navidad, él estaba ansioso por que colocaran el árbol de navidad en su casa.

El auto se detuvo frente a unas grandes rejas de metal, a un lado de la carretera había una pequeña cabina donde salió un guardia pidiendo unas identificaciones, una vez su padre entregó dichas identificaciones, el vigilante los dejó entrar.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron automáticamente dejando a la vista una larga carretera, después de un recorrido de minutos en auto, su padre se detuvo en el set número siete.

Todos bajaron del auto y se adentraron al edificio, una vez adentro, dejaron los abrigos a la persona encargada y se dirigieron a un lugar abierto donde habían varias personas. Aunque lo que más destacaban eran la cantidad de niñas de lugar.

Sasuke instintivamente se refugió detrás de su madre. Mikoto al ver el comportamiento de su hijo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Mi niño, desde pequeño y ya es popular con las niñas.

—No me gustan las niñas... son molestas.

Mikoto no dudó en jalarle una mejilla y seriamente le dijo—: Sasuke, no debes decir esas cosas de las niñas. Tu como todo un caballero debes de ser amable con ellas y sin están en problemas ayudarlas... ¿Entendido?

Con un puchero adorable Sasuke asistió.

Al sentir que lo miraban el pequeño recorrió con su vista el estudio, hasta que, se encontró con una niña de cabello negro con destellos en azul oscuro y unos enormes ojos que parecían lunas, él pudo evitar notar el lindo sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de las niña.

—Sasuke, ven —Sasuke desvió la mirada ante el llamado de su padre.

—Estos son mis hijos el mayor Itachi y el menor Sasuke —presentó Fugaku cuando sus hijos estuvieron cerca de él—. Niños, él es el director de la serie Matashi Kishimoto-san.

—Es un placer, Kishimoto-san —dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

—El placer es mío, ya quiero ver de lo que son capaces ustedes dos... Oh que suerte —Kishimoto señaló la audición que finalizó de un niño—. Sasuke por qué no haces tú audición con el protagonista. ¡Naruto ven aquí!

Sasuke vio a un niño rubio con ojos azules correr hacia ellos, el pequeño se sorprendió un poco al ver que en las mejillas de rubio había unas marcas, como si fueran unos bigotes.

—Él es Naruto el protagonista... Sasuke tu harás la audición con él.

Sasuke observó al niño, el cual estaba muy emocionado, y quién podía negar que el también lo estaba —aunque sea un poco— con la audición.

—Tranquilo, ya verás que lo harás muy bien —habló el rubio, pensado que el pequeño Sasuke estaba aterrado ante una audición, para la cual sus padres lo estuvieron preparando.

—El que debería estar nervioso eres tú, por audicionar conmigo —contestó el pequeño con un poco de arrogancia y orgullo, algo con lo cual fue educado.

Antes de que los dos pudieran continuar con su discusión infantil, sobre el miedo inexistente del Uchiha por la audición, una señorita llamó al escenario a Sasuke y Naruto para grabar algunas de las escenas.

Una vez los niños se colocaron en su lugar, la mayoría de los ahí presentes se acercaron a observar, porque para la serie era importante ver si estos dos niños podrían llevar a cabo sus papeles juntos en la serie, si alguno no cumplía con las expectativas del director serían cambiados en cualquier momento. Era ilógico, pero el peso que en ese momento sentían no era para un niño cualquiera, pero para estos dos no significaba nada, ambos sabían manejarlo muy bien la presión, ambos tenían un objetivo en su mente y ese era: ¡Ser el mejor!

Al escenario se acercaron los familiares de ambos, por un lado se escuchaba a una madre apoyando a su hijo, mientras que a su lado estaban dos castaños observando en silencio, mientras que en lado opuesto, estaba la madre de Naruto, gritando aún más fuerte para apoyar a su pequeño.

—Muy bien niños, déjenme decirles que esta escena es una de las primeras peleas que tendrán en la academia —comenzó a explicar la asistente a los niños—. Ambos han estudiado muy bien esto así que pido que pongan lo mejor de ustedes —Los niños asintieron con la cabeza—. Muy entonces... ¡Empecemos!

Ambos niños se colocaron en su posición original y detrás de ellos se escuchó un fuerte gritó—: ¡Acción!

Alrededor de Sasuke y Naruto habían varios niñas y niños, mientras el Uchiha observaba su entorno, no pudo evitar pensar que era evidente que el papel seria de él.

—Muy bien los siguientes que se enfrentarán serán Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke —habló un adulto acercándose al escenario, este actor era el que daría vida a el sensei de la academia, Umino Iruka—. Recuerden que esto es un tradicional combate mano a mano entre shinobis.

Entre la multitud se escuchan varias niñas que gritaban y que apoyaban a Sasuke, a la vez que decían que derrotara a Naruto, y para ser sincero el Uchiha menor se sintió sorprendido de que la actuación fuera tan real.

Pero para él esta escena lo era todo, en un solo movimiento debería acabar con el rubio, y para eso estuvo practicando con su hermano en su casa, justamente para esta escena.

Cuando ambos niños estaban en el círculo, se notaba el entusiasmo de Naruto y a la vez que un poco de nervios.

—No perderé, definitivamente no lo haré dattebayo —dijo Naruto.

—Muy bien entonces...

—Vamos, que esperas idiota —provocó Naruto con mucha energía, interrumpiendo a Iruka el cual lo regañó y le dijo que debía hacer la reverencia que correspondía.

—Al diablo las reverencias, déjame vencer a este chico para volverme popular —dijo Naruto contestando a el sensei.

Sasuke estaba tranquilo por fuera, con su expresión sin emociones, pero por dentro deseaba patear a ese chico y demostrarle que era mejor que el —claro en la audición—.

—Que pérdida de tiempo, haré esto rápido tal y como tú lo quieres —contestó Sasuke.

—¡Alto los dos! —exclamó Iruka—. Esto es una pelea mano a mano, es una tradición que pasa de generación en generación, nosotros enseñamos principios en este tipo de combates para que a ustedes no se les olvide, antes de empezar deben hacer un signo con su mano, indicando que están listos para la pelea —explicó Iruka posicionando su mano con el signo que debería imitar—. No es para tomarlo de a juego Naruto —volvió a regañar al menor.

—Está bien —Naruto hizo el signo junto con una sonrisa mirando a Sasuke.

Y este a su vez hizo el mismo signo mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Iruka observó a ambos y con un suspiro gritó—: Comiencen.

Ambos niños corrieron para enfrentarse, los espectadores estaban ansiosos, y en un parpadeó Naruto se encontraba en el suelo y arriba de este, con el puño cerca de su cara estaba Sasuke, el cual tenía una mirada fría y vacía, la cual le quedó tan bien que el miedo que sintió el pequeño Naruto no era para nada actuado, ambos en esa escena marcarían el comienzo de algo grande.

—¡CORTEN! —Se escuchó en el silencioso estudio.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sasuke se levando del cuerpo de Naruto, con una sonrisa estiró su mano y ayudó a levantar al niño que dentro de poco se convertiría en su rival.

La escena había terminado y todo el set que se había acercado para ver aquella escena quedó impactado por el realismo que esto dos niños habían dado, de inmediato se escucharon varios aplausos que hizo que Sasuke y Naruto se sonrojaran un poco.

—Eso fue perfecto —dijo Kishimoto—. Fugaku, tu hijo es el coprotagonista de mi serie.

—Gracias, Kishimoto-san —agradeció el Uchiha, orgulloso de su hijo menor.

—Sasuke, Naruto —dijo el director una vez ambos niños estuvieron cerca—. Lo hicieron muy bien pequeño.

Kishimoto acarició las cabelleras de ambos niños y con una sonrisa se encamino a la sala donde estaban todos los niños, incluido dos niños con ojos perlas.

Sasuke fue felicitado por su padre y hermano, incluso abrazado y babeado por su madre. Sasuke estaba feliz pero no le gustaba que su madre le demostrara su afecto en público.

—Bueno niños, les dejaremos un buffet aquí para ustedes, disfrútenlo —habló una castaña con lo que parecía un micrófono postrado en su blusa.

—Oh, un buffet —comentó Mikoto—. Sasuke porque no vas y comes algo. Y mientras comes puedes tratar de hacer amigos.

—Bien...

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino hasta las mesas, en su camino pudo notar que la misma niña de ojos perlas lo estaba mirando, aunque ella apartó la mirada en el último segundo.

Al acercase el Uchiha pudo observar que la niña se veía indecisa sobre que tomar de la mesa. Sasuke siguiendo las órdenes de su madre pensó que tal vez podía hacerse amiga de ella, con eso en mente se acercó.

Al final ella tomó una manzana pero se le resbalo de las manos, Sasuke instintivamente se agachó para tomarla pero cuando su mano tomó la manzana, la mano de la niña rozó su mano. Y por primera vez los ojos de él y de ella se conectaron, negro y perla.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio viéndose fijamente el uno del otro, hasta que un fuerte ruido se escuchó. La niña salió de su ensoñación primero y se levantó, con calma Sasuke tomó la manzana y se la extendió.

—Gra-Gracias, eh... Mmmm.

El Uchiha se atonto un poco al escuchar la melodiosa y suave voz de la niña.

—Sasuke —Se presentó sin mostrar lo afectado que se sentía por dentro, de un movimiento rápido le entrego la pequeña fruta.

—Mi nombre es Hinata —Se presentó ella sonriendo tímidamente.

—Hmp —Sasuke luchó para no sonrojarse, ante esa sonrisa.

Después de eso ambos se mantuvieron callados creando un silencio incomodo, Hinata por un momento se congeló cuando una voz la llamó, rápidamente ella se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección a un niño, con ojos idénticos a los de ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando el niño castaño lo fulminó con la mirada, sin sentirse intimidado el Uchiha también lo fulminó. La guerra de miradas finalizo cuando el director se interpuso en su rango de visión.

Sasuke se alejó de la escena, camino por las mesas con comida hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

—¡Teme!

—... Dobe —Se detuvo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su pequeño hombro el cual fue apretado juguetonamente, girándose observó a un niño rubio sonreírle.

—Hola ¿Sasuke, verdad?, Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto es bueno conocerte —Le extendió la mano al azabache quien dudoso aceptó su mano.

—Hola Naruto...

—Vaya que me sorprendiste actúas muy bien, por un momento pensé que no era así y que de verdad me golpearías —Se rascó la nuca nervioso mientras el Uchiha lo miraba con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Hmp...

—Oye eres muy callado, no seas tímido. Seamos amigos que dices, además actuaremos mucho juntos y que mejor que llevarnos bien no crees —El de mirada azul sonreía mientras el otro solo lo miraba siendo contagiado por su sonrisa asintió.

—Seamos amigos —El ojiazul estaba contentó así que eufórico tomó al pelinegro de la mano y lo llevó corriendo a la mesa de comida, ambos mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una bonita amistad estaba por formarse y que con el tiempo se fortalecería.

**/Salto de escena/**

Debido a que Sasuke tenía el papel del coprotagonista, le habían asignado un pequeño horario que debía seguir por toda la semana, los primeros tres días hizo varias audiciones con diferentes adultos, los cuales buscaban obtener los siguientes papeles: Orochimaru uno de los tres legendarios Sanin y Hatake Kakashi el sensei del equipo genin.

Pero debido a que los personajes eran algo peculiares el director aún no había entregado el papel a nadie. Sasuke vagaba por el set de grabación viendo sin mucho interés algunas audiciones, con el aburrimiento plasmando en su rostro el pequeño decidió salir fuera.

Una vez afuera el viento helado lo rozó suavemente, pero debido a su abrigo no sentía casi frío, aunque después de observar la nieve por un rato el Uchiha menor se aburrió de nuevo, con las manos en los bolsillo decidió regresar a dentro.

Claro que no contar que alguien chocaría con él, ese alguien cayó al suelo.

—Auch.

—Deberías ver por dónde vas —dijo con indiferencia Sasuke.

Él bajo la mirada y observó que la persona con la que había chocado había sido Hinata. Ella subió la mirada y Sasuke con horror vio que sus ojos perlas estaban brillosos por lagrimas aún no derramadas, el pánico invadió el corazón del pequeño. Si su madre se enteraba que había hecho llorar a una niña, no sabría que le haría a él.

—¡No llores! Ven toma mi mano —Él rápidamente extendió la mano, Hinata tímidamente la sujeto y de un jalón ella estuvo de pie—. Mira jugaré contigo, así que no llores.

Sasuke supo que había dicho las palabras correctas, cuando ella le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Hagamos un muñeco de nieves... —dijo—. ¿Quieres?

—Hai.

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a jugar con la nieve, poco a poco ambos fueron formando una pequeña bola de nieve el cual sería la base de su muñeco, esta bola fue creciendo hasta hacerse lo suficientemente grande como para no ser movida por ninguno de los dos.

Ambos pequeños hicieron lo mismo pero ahora formando una bola mediana que Sasuke levantó, colocándola encima de la grande, el Uchiha se sintió hipnotizado al ver a Hinata recoger algunas ramitas de un árbol cercano y correr hacia el muñeco, donde colocó dos ramas grandes como los brazos.

Sasuke con unas piedras cercana hizo la cara del muñeco de nieves, con un paso atrás el pequeño observó a su hombre de las nieves con orgullo.

—Que-Quedo muy bonito ¿No crees?

Sasuke la volteó a ver, observando detenidamente los bonitos ojos de ella. Al sentir su rostro caliente Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Sí, quedó bien.

El Uchiha menor al escuchar su nombre al igual que el de Hinata, se giró para ver a su madre llamarlo, así como un hombre que supuso era el padre de la niña. Ambos corrieron hacia ellos, y con sonrisas alegres, los menores fueron llevados a dentro del estudio, donde la gente estaba reunida.

—Hola, el director Kishimoto-san quiere ver a los seleccionados para el rodaje, por favor síganme y los demás. Muchas gracias por venir, lamentamos que no hayan sido seleccionados pero esperamos contar con ustedes cómo extras.

Las personas que serían los seleccionados siguieron a la joven quien les pidió de favor que esperarán. Kishimoto entro en la habitación y se paró encima de un pequeño escenario y comenzó a hablar una vez obtuvo toda la atención.

—Muchas gracias por su trabajo, sé que muchos no se esperaban el ser seleccionados pero hicieron un gran trabajo. Para mí será un placer y un honor trabajar con ustedes en la serie Naruto —Hizo una leve reverencia al igual que todas las demás personas presentes—. Hagamos un buen trabajo y esforcémonos.

—¡Así será Kishimoto-san!

Sasuke sonrió al e igual que los demás, él miró a Hinata y ella lo miro a él. La niña le mostró una sonrisa a la vez que él le devolvió el gestó.

Todo estaba por iniciar.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Esta historia también se puede encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad.

A continuación los usuarios que colaboraron con la escritura del capítulo:

**SaraDragonil1**

**uchiha_kaede_18**

**Shooky_Uchiha**

**hinatasarada**

**VegettoXenoSSJ4**

**soledad123-1**

**hinatacuter**

**provide3**


End file.
